1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch device for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known an operation device for on-vehicle equipment that provides a rotary switch and a seesaw-type rocker switch that are disposed adjacent to each other, for example, on the steering wheel of a vehicle or in the vicinity of the steering wheel (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-97821).